


The Extended Book of Lost Tales

by desiction_devicus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiction_devicus/pseuds/desiction_devicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A neural network's musings on the Silmarillion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extended Book of Lost Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefandomexpert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomexpert/gifts).



Clairen; and for a long time also they went before the Lonely Isle. Then he called that great store of the margin that he had ons, bas was hidden from the hill-top. And the doom of Gondolin and such few of the forest wound the haunts of the Gondolindrim with the first names of the Barad Nimras to be Breghil's were busy in that hour flowed race, at the stand of fire; and in the north of the shadows were deltured to take the coming of the Moon was called the Haladin; but the stars were heavy and their losses with scorn. For so they were unwilling to have endedild, and the sons of Fëanor would lay all the Elf-kingdoms in ruin rather that should bare spill about him. But the sons of Fëanor had taken up the day when he had no food and thralls. But the Orcs came upon it by night after. Therefore we will neither give them nor sell them for any league or friendship. 'our said no more, for I guessed a great storm of thunder with many your ang.uring of all the Nechirn that lay between the River Aros that rose in Dorthonion and the river rather than all the grief disguise of the King; for I took his life; and though we shall be the fires feared the hearts of the Noldor, desired to look upon the splendour of Brethil, and departing from Eithel Ivrin they journeyed in the east. But none would go with them, not even the Onciricko ranguised such rouds and with great strength and hardihood came to the aid of the Valar, hearing in the far heaven that there was battle in the Little Kingdom; and Arda was filled with the sound of his people. The Orcs had taken up the sixning of the sunset, as she soared in joy to greet the coming of Vingilot to haven.

Now when first Vingilot was set to s,ied above the earth, and the shadows of his host went long and stone, and their skill in heaven that we came to his doom. For Fëanor looked upon Melkor and Ungoliant, and went on words, and did not love great concourse of men; and stained his blood was filled with a great lust to possess them, and carry them off to the feet of the Elves, and upon the Silmaril hastened their end; for they had been stationed still in the and sleeping and the hilts and pastured with the power of the Silmaril.

The light was in his flegh and this summen, and turned well from the sea. Then the far-sighted among the Elves he came to the north marches of Beleriand, even as little is dark, and the sons of Fëanor under Morgoth feared that they would be slain; but it was not so. For Maglor took pity upon Elros and Elrond, and he cherished them, and love grew after between them, as the Orcs grapp, campring at Savinar; and when those that were never days over the sea they were lit with landering and adise the great storm of thunder that may messengers from Gondolin; and there was great from the eyes of the Elves looked up, and that power at last the Orcs wavered, and the shadows of his host went long and black before them.

Tilion had traversed the heaven seven times and hurt them to love for the ruin of the King, and the Nardor paed and joy, and leaving back to the captains of the Noldor. Then Fingon put on a high place of Thangorodrim, for the Orcs wavered, and their tousting could hope the armice of the wounds and came forth until the Children of Ilúvatar made them to seek the Earth, seeking to over lands that grow weary of the sons of Fëanor. Therefore the march-wardens denied them; for Eärendil said to Eöl, his throne was awakened in heaths and some had slain upon the light of the King such a frought the counsel of night fence and silver to aid the seas, and that none shall drink them in the beginning of bitter will the waters in the Sea they sat are unmoved by a great lake in Nan Dungortheb, the Sun was made and terrible. In that day the Necklace of the Dwarves, wherein was set the Silmaril; and Dingol was silent

This was done, and after his feet was little in the shadows that looked west of all the north, nor she went after the realm of the Noldor, and their houses were taken into the oceans with hate of Aradan. The sea was turned upon Fingon.

But Maedhros had the help of the Naugrim, both in armed force and in great store of weapons; and they came to the south that Men might come.

 

Chapter 24  
Of Beleriand from the colour of the Trees, and they were the Nauglamír, and in the highest of the strength of Nargothrond were taken upon the fly and came forth from Nargothrond. Then Turgon sat long in thought upon Túrin, and the son of Huor rose with spelling mind, and turned back at last to the south; but they were closen in Middle-earth. But one that had fallen about Menegroth, all the lands of the mighty high land of great hosts and many together, and fled ere they could come to her.

Then the Orcs gave chase, and the Elves after; and they went seldom in one place for long, he true broken and grave in friendship and at first aide the lands and the mountains and passed their deeds, and Haldar he was forsaken with sudden blindness, and at the sons of Fëanor would lay all the Elf-kingdoms in ruin rather than suffer and watchful, where he dwelt a part of the North, and no other while they wandered of the Eldar, nor any come things that many of the Noldor: And in that very hour Melkor and Ungoliant passed through the Girdle of Melian, that none thereafter no shadow upon her companions. Then howlver fell upon her, and she loved him; and the smithies were renewed, and their league broken she should not be taken, and with the light of the Trees of Valinor. Of all things when the messengers came from before the doors of the Trees, and they were glad of his going; and this the sons of Fëanor upon Lúthien stood in his body he dwelt in Nargothrond, and he trusted still that promise was named Tuor, and long wandering by the valley that lay north of the Bay of Eldamar; and waters were shall depare from Gondolin.

Now the three kindred of the Noldor, and to the east and the mountains into the Burdens of Fingolfin, and keep it empty leave to depart back in the west, when she had no form and spring captured, and all the land was wild before their pathless and enchanted.

Now will was for the strength and hardihood of Túrin Turambar; but he was not dared to evil their gifts shone, and their chiefder were made truales. Then Thingol took the fire drew of the Nauglamír, and in the night she descroted the him, and by the very hour of the Noldor and that could be done evil. His wife was named Eildor, the elder sons of Finwë, honoured by all in Aman; but now they grew proud and jealous each of his rights and his possessions. Then Melkor set new lies abroad in Eldamar, and whispers came to Fëanor that Fingolfin and Felagund were past a the north of the Outer Lands. Together they went out, and they were clad him with during to a dire winter. Thus was the fire of his league broken, and the sons of Fëanor warning before Thingol and dwelt at one of the sons of Fëanor, and in the confusion that they wrought they came near to the standard of other wealtn; and the night same their visions whence the reeking waters of surden upon Thangorodrim, st and its people were scattlered and for his life before Túrin, was ever the frontier of the stars. Yet the people of Bëor were drawn far upwasted and beauty, lord of Nargothrond. But he saw not to restrain the margh-wind, and the starlight at the power of the Noldor, and the stars were hiddened that she would not be laid on them, and she had fled before the darkness of the Sea there and their bloom; and the Noldor leave the golden flowers in the hills, and then had lived the craftsmen of its giver to war, save Fëanor son of Finarfin, and least of all those that were friends of the sons of Fëanor. Therefore the march-wardens delved fair and fear, and his titen was great, ere Beren and Lúthien were arrayed in region, he taken captive and led to the Hither Lands, and he was filled with a great lust to possess them, and carry them off to the rear of the Count of days she claim, though he fled from Gondolin.

Now it came to pass that at the dadn treasure that lived still in the shadows of the sons of Fëanor, and in the confusion that they might speak with the battle of the Wolf. And in those days the strength of Men was again in fear, seeking to learn the light that was drawn towards the rings that she might encevered the sea. Then he came back to Middle-earth they would go when they had the new-ugmost in his rebell on his scorn, basing of darkness and fear, and he said: 'You can give me heard that she slew his own fortressed in search over the sea, and turned again to the hidden stroke of the Two Kindreds that had been present at their debate or had spoken such words as they reported; and there were their own sent her counsels and their own belief. Then she had rescued from the sea. Then at last the Valar prepared to the face of Menegroth; but at the last the madness of the forest of Brethil was slain as they saw arose in the dwellenge beyond the Sea. Then he drew Gurthang, and the bliss of Nargothrond were taken up into the doors of the Orcs and slew them in heaps, and they were mourned by the Elves. Then Galdor the Tall took the lordship of his feet with a great lust that leaft upon the mountain in the days. Therefore he spoke in grief and amazement to Lúthien; but she would reveal nothing, until he swore any perilous mood; and he issued as they found.

At this union crept was the words of the Eldar, and of the Maiar of the house of Hador, for he feared the hidden stream of Nargothrond. But there he made a song for Beren and Felagund whe went his strength and its own arch. Then they rose up, and bade them back to Cuiviénen, and darkness commanded at the last that before them. The remnant of the Noldor were became, save only the evil Men of Fëanor. But some with lies and all the women and children that were left, and other the Elves after warned in the woods. And the young mourned the tongues of growth and majesty of Menelory pleasuded the last stream of Nargothrond were released from their dominion, and they such the gates could pass the visions of Melkor; and it was inder the bany of his words at Nargothrond, and burned the spirit of Fëanor issued as desire that were wounded with spear and to love the hidden rain of his strength and had been still and greater woesh with his shind. Then Manwë grawn back to night, and said: 'You can give no a fore.'

Then Beren league or discovered to her: 'il balk silence fell from Ered Wethrin, the Eagles bled let between the armies of the Coldren of Ilúvatar; and since, and wandered all the host of Glaurung nigh the bliss and beauty of Nargothrond. And Morgoth sent forth a terrible cry, that echoed in the midst of the land. He bore them to the great slaught the children of Halmir lord. But the Naugrim roused the towers of Thangorodrim Mablung waxed against all who came in their speech, there was anger and fled into the West, seeking the seven sons of Fëanor; but the sons of Ungoliant that dwelt in the rearguard of the stars were released from their dominion, and thence was a late between them, and the silver dewen to the east whence they set a guard of his life behend the hearts of the Eldar, and beneath the east. But none would assembled, and all his words at Nargothrond westward; and in his road they came to Aman and the desire of the fleet since the banks of owhigh their kindreds, and they summoned yet more of their kinsfolk out of the East, and the battle was near to the light of Valmar.

Now the Green-elves of Ossiriand were troubled by the counsels of Melkor in that time, and the deeds of the Noldor and that in the river above the ruin of the madness of Carcharoth was the most riders of silver, and they slew the great laking of the Mountains of Emay his smith-wen, and the bidding of ordan and the south was long before in the dark, and was lost and escaped into the West; but no tidings were at first long at Eelion, or the Song of the Gluri of Aman. The wise death was dispers the Naugrim, the fairest silence in the war upon the Silmaril. Then the Dwarves looked upon the work of their fathers, and they beheld with wonder the shining jewel of Fëanor; and they were filled with a great lust to possess them, and carry them off to the north marches or draw nigh to Nargothrond, and he bade them as a man of fear fell upon their fire, alone they were known. Then Morgoth laughed, and the children of Finwë and Elwing with the Calaciryi in the uttermost vail that lived; and the sons of Fëanor would lay all the Elf-kingdoms in ruin rather than suffer any other than themselves to win or possess a Silmaril, for the Oath drives them. And now Celegorm and Curufin are draw his coming awaited with speeding to look upon a rock that remained in Nevrast alone, and the stealth of defilement which the light grew greater bliss in the midst of the land. Greatly though he had desired to see again the light of the Trees, in the flame of the dragon back of the light of the Trees, and they were clearing trapped and from the hill-supporn, and stood them long in the woods, and came to the death of the Noldor, and their houses were many and smiled, deep in the secrets of the south, before his face; for since they understood not fully that theme by which the sons of Fëanor had not dared to do; but many perceived that it was treachery was awake among the Noldor. Then one has been the shadows lengthened to Middle-earth, and the shadows were deepest and their coming to Barahir. But the counsel of Ungoliant that did not perceive them that it shall be taken. But the sons of Fëanor upon a her brelk the sons of Fëanor upon his deep and the women and the mariners and the strength of Nienor return. There for a while she was content, and have said that in aged many things stirred, and all the North were made by the south. But the sons of Fëanor under Morgoth was not far united at the strange people and assembly of the Noldor which they could ceash them; and so that the Valar had brought the hour, and retreated through the falling snow and came to an outlaws' Felagund was content, and to learn the hidings of Barahir and all his ways. But nothing would Gorlim tell. Then they promised him that he should be released and restored to Eilinel, if he way and to enter. And when he spoke to none whether; and the shadows of his heart was silent.

It was appointed that Eöl should be before the outlaws of the slaying of Eä Ten, until the world was voided suddenly upon Thingol. But Maedhros, Sincoolaant, and none went abroad to wander and took clear to his outlaws wike their days. he seldom dissensions among his vassals and peril, and passing ever strafter in the dark light of Valinorrish. Then the Silmarils were guarded close from afar the joy of Eldamar, and slew the deeds of the Noldor like a faw there lay cloak for the coming of such prowing that miscloss would heed the sea and sleeping, and all the land was glad; but still the Shadow brooded in the choice of Valinor was drawn back new well. Then Manwë granted him pardon; but they were a lord of the Men of Brethil, and came back new wearying that she enmeshed in the course of the passes of the Teleri, and it was made true, and their chieftains that lay above the gates of Valmar. But fair-seeming were all the words and deeds of Melkor in that hour, nor the sea none received among the Noldor to stand their father and his enemies lay East Beleriand, and at the voice of Glaurung her darkness crept upon her, and took him back to Galanor or his eyes; and they knew thereafter nothing of his flight. And at the last the eagles set them down upon the borders of Doriath; and they were come to that same dell was sorrowful, and he said: 'The evil treachery of all the Noldor, and it with menace and cave to the dragon beneath the things that may.

'Has else have you say that Elwire, that will you yet our stead in the days to come. Wise to pass the golden of the love of Lúthien, daughter of Belegust, wished they speaking to full stature and strength, and the shadows of the shadows were deepest and throve, and they came to those lands that led through a long time from Angband, for Madden was awake all the mound of Haudh-en-Elleth, and no power when he saw the light of the Silmaril, when she had no great lord of westward shall the eagles coming for them as he took their strength.

But Maedhros and the Orcs gave chase, and the Orcs fled from the Orcs. But the smith is the glory of the North were no more. They sang a long and grief after the fashion of the lands; and he wished indeed to keep his purpose and beauty was set amid anger and the children of my adoption in Hithlum; and he said: 'There is wound was Morwens, and Elwing did not perceive that place has breaking to see the mound that Lúthien sat beneath his life had paid and the most part straight of the Ming Tirion and loss was at first go no with them; and the Men of Bór and Ulfang were marshalled and that is come with a glad in the flame of the terror of the people. ret upon its ming to end after beyond the great host that he had creaned that he fled the house of Hador with the fate of his open war against the King ever after, and knew it under the peaks of the Crissaegrim, abode of eagles. Between Mindeb and the upper waters of Esgalduin lay the no-land of Nan Dungortheb; and that region was filled with fear, for upon its one side the Three Kingdrim of the Noldor, and their hope was heavy and the outlaws of the stars. Below them surposed the sea and trees deed into the sunlit earth; and they came before the green mound Ezellohar. Then the Unlight of Ungoliant rose up even to the roots of the Orcs shouldered the Mormegil that Morgoth would not be restrained, and those of the Noldor named it appear was named Angband.

Then the semblance they became a deep way about the Outer of Brethil, and beneath the new Sun and Moon withdrew, as the stars shone and clad him, and wail was turned back towards Arda, she would indeed from the tomer of the Noldor, outnumaring and gave light that not for ever while he made a like was great enough they served north again and sorrow; and they held the feet of Húrin, and wailed with a ring of swift and sheer, and locked in silence to the havens of Brithombar and Eglarest, the first mariners in Middle-earth was filled with grinding far from the place and sleep; and the host of the Orcs and Glaurung the Black was the strength of Nargothrond; but it would have been better, as was after seen, if they had remained in the secret kingdom, and lay near the great bridge of the Cold of Little wills. Then the Orcs should take upon the shiring of our Morm of Brethil because of the ways of the north and there by the valour of yellow-haired Glorfindel, chief of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin, had not Teiglin speak with themselves, and no grief in the deep halls of Nargothrond from the north marches and their darkening that fled as he had devised them their seem; and his eyes had seen that he had troubled, and though he had been broken above him back to a guns arise to his formery. Moreover he went awayed and full of evil? Shall our hope shall be revealed, and the eastern host came forth from Nogrod and song above Celegorm in the dusk of the Noldor, and the time with last raughter of summons. Then the Sindar received them their gems, and he became a kinslaying if Finwë, he resolved to depart far and waking in otterpest both death aroused, and that the onset of the Valar were well-a fawer and bright and with great strength and hardihood came to the aid of the Valar, hearing in the far heaven that there was done there shall be seven tidings out from the south, and in terror and fled into the dark and fear drawn into a dark forgetfulness, and all their companions. Then surroning the armies of the Noldor that followed after him, some perished on to the army of Oald, which were Manwë there came to the Crossings of Teiglin the Orcs came up the strength and hatred of the Blue Mountains, and crossed over the Sea, and all the Noldor praised him; and the hatred between the houses of Fingolfin and Fëanor was surely sure and discovered the turmands of Ered Wethrin he defended against the Orcs. But for the deep guard were abroad, and were long and evil in the night to the Silmaril. Then the Noldor built alone had ever been tolcoth, and brought to Doriath there came but two messengers, Mabiur and the Children of Ilúvatar was wiven away from the rush of the Haladin in the southern woods of the land of Caranthir.

Now the Haladin did not live under the ruin of the Mingfush, and the south came upon the realm of the stoncit oness of Menegroth where he dwells in Middle-earth. But in the east banish the steam of the stars. Carconfol, the Green-elves, because of their raiment of the sons of Fëanor. Therefore the back of the great tle strength of Thingol were glad; for the dragon lay out of the battle and escaped far and wide; nor any of the people of that city desired to pest in the autumn of the stars; and in the anguish of the Silmaril he been told the horse of Celegorm his master.

Now it came to pass that she could not come to pass the leaguer and a shipd of foes in the midst of the land. Greatly though he had desired to see again the light of the Trees, in the face of Melian he beheld the light of Aman as in an unclouded mirror, and in that light he was content, and that the time they came near to the ends that bound their desire. Under the shadows between Narog and Narog rose and silent; for nothing of the coming and pity for the Silmaril. Then he turned to Turgon that the Cirion of old and deserted, and they sent messengers to Thingol secretly that the Crissaegrim, abode of eagles. Between Mindeb and the upper waters of Esgalduin lay the no-land of Nan Dungortheb; and that region was filled with the sound of water flowed down, not at all that he had the friends of Elwë Sinder became wild and warning to him; and this care he took upon her sorrow; and they have delved it in peace, when we came to the south that Morgoth was very seen.

Thus did the Noldor perceiving them to let the Silmaril; and he shut behind him, and passed out of the knowledge that he became t, an outlaw hope they came northward; and by that stronghold swiftly dreadful words in the servants of Morgoth, were taken behind at the last the gates of Valmar, under the stars he came to the Ice. Therefore they came sure before the way as it seemed that any things as she heard the voice of council, and because of the dragon took the strength of the Outer Sea, pursuing them upon his throat was held true by the waters of the south, where Gindon and Oromë was sended, completed with his sons to seize an ear, and white time they had taken on his sight and knew not. Then she sprang from the coming of the darkness of Nargothrond.' But southward with them the Valar. Then he turned back, and in ruin was the beauty of the Grey-elves, that lay before the Teiglin or did any other creatures to him; and she rose up and caverning themselves to a long age. And Tulkas rested a while in the darkness of the West. But even as Manwë and the huntf save that yet livelawp, and the earth the stone of which he had his lodge; and that proved was named Humpen, and he was filled with a great lust to possess them, and carry them off to the rears of Nargothrond. Then Sauron made it into a wind of great strength, and all the host of Melkor would gather again; and the light of the stone there was a wound of great strength and hardihood came to the aid of the Valar, hearing in the far heaven that there was in the days of the Golden Flower of Gondolin, who were yet more evil. For by she had life before the disguise of Angband, and masters of his malice and swift shadow fell upon her, and she led him little is seemed in the waste of Haleth; and beyond their priends were turning to flight. But even as the vanguard of Maedhros came upon the Orcs, Morgoth loosed his last strength, and Angband was emptied. There came wolves, and flowed some fled alone in the woods and fearing sung of the western sea, though needlessly, as it proved. Let the Noldor, had and fought beside the secret waters of the darkness of Middle-earth, and they went on, for they were glad of his going; and this work was called Nen Gelchoth and wary as a beast, north among themselves he plunged his lord of wealth; for they were clear and fair.

Now it came to pass that the evil realm was not yet come in the days of the Noldor. Thence at last the Valar to the ears of the High King of the Noldor, and the time where every day there came the strength of Nargothrond; but it would have been better, as was after seen, if they had remained in the understanding of died.

Thereafter Húrin spoke, and fled this service was wounded with many wound, and discross them to end at the strange fate of Men. Then Maedhros were high and full of hope, and either went not to war, was rescued a way, led them into the shores of the Great Sea between Drengist and the Bay of Balar. But when they beheld it great fear came upon them, and many things stand it shall ever the counsel of all things to seek the manner in the woods and highlands of Beleriand. Then the Orcs surrounded the host of Olwë, went into the such sign light and guides to learn the strength of Nargothrond; but it would have been better, as was after seen, if they had remained in the unfriends, and that the Silmaril hastened their end; for the flame of the beauty of Lúthien as she would indeed far abroad, and was glad again. Let the strange have said that in ages lay the hearts of the Noldor; and it was in the Sindarin tongue.

In the ways they were gems upon the green jewer of Teiglin and Tumbar, the Children of bliss. Between the Calaquendi call ut endure, though the great hound along the sea. The sundering spell of Fëanor and Utumno in the days of the Noldor and the Sindarin tongue the names. Black would have been seen the light of his arms and vanished from his subterrand to remain into the sea. There was no stay upon the right hand of Orodreth. But greater far was the host of Morgoth than any that had gone to him; and he sought to defend the halls of Mandos. Thus ended the mightiest of the Noldor, of whose deeds came both their greatest renown and their most grievous woe.

Now in Mithrim there dwelt Grey-elves, folk of Beleriand that had wandered north over the mountains, and the Noldor met them with gladness, as he could tell his lide and led before the Girdle of Hador, and it was changed as seemed to march new concerning in shame. Then Beren league of his subtlat his counsel was slain as he, escaped, and departed the tongues of the Calaquendi in Valinor and of the Silmaril.

Now Beren and Lúthien Tinúviel went free again and together to his doom there, and it seemed to her, and took his leave. But in that coming was named Araman the Silmarils, were the onslaught of Morgoth that had passed into the realm of Nargothrond which were the hound of Orodreth his wife.

Thus ended the Silmarils, and the mortal were strength that heard the sons of Fëanor was waked and fell upon the shadow of the dreadful of which the Nauglamír was hated the strength of Night and the last time ere he deemed that she had no far in the great sqrenge for Morgoth feared the hidden beyind, and denounce it were pursued against all the people of Glaurung; and the Elves were driven back and pressed by the isle of Sirion; and this way Turgon fought by secrets of the Exar. But as the Naugrim led the Light of Aman and the Elves kingdom hold the children of Fingolfin and Finarfin.

By Onchor, and Celegorm strone awoke, and dwelt there by the mountains and wandering and black before them. A shadow of the which alone the unwilling of the Noldor; and they beat into a deep slaughter and took upon a high place of the King a great cry, being understanding they found him stretched at his life from his fire and would betray the Silmarils. Then he thought that he had so long as he took the beauty of Nevrast, and remained to him in Ossë in Beleg, and the outlaws of the stars. Then a great was that day not the house of Hador will find them; for Fingon come to Nargothrond. For the sons of Fëanor wave indeed to him that he had only seen a phantom devised by the tumults of the Elves and the starless stars. Thus the ruding of Cuiviénen swept were the reward that it seemed to Manwë that had brought out the slaying of his ; and he spoke in grief and amazement to Lúthien; but she would reveal nothing, until he swore an oath to her that he would neither slay Beren nor at last his brother. And she looked upon the face of Draugluin, and a shadow over the deeds of the Noldor and of the Elves that had prepared the Eldar neighed to the rumns of the land fell upon the mountains that Lúthien wearing that she had been even as they set a guard of growing from the great highlands of Nahag, and a deep valley heavier the coming of die Firstborn. And Oromë tamer of beasts we wish called upon some afraid.

Then Círdan tat in a rock of the southern bonds of the River Gelion, where ever after the bads of Brethil was long and silence in the waste places of the world, awaiting a more evil hundred years. Then such host of his foes upon the oath of Nargothrond were freedom about him, and sent wrath upon the sons of Fëanor, and the fire with her hundred into the tongue of his people. They are the light with lies and escaped them well, fullowing in the north came south to avong the inwater of the world, and the silent clouds of heaven, whereas the strands the Light of Celegorm welcomed her and back to a great multitude, but the strength of the Ancambar nearer the first days of the West against the Noldor built a reward in the Northlands of the north. Before the rear of the Two Tanacurna place, and with them went often back to Valinor with Elwing, who dwelt still east of the people of Dorthonion and Sindar, the Fens of Sirion, and the city save birds and bearing; and Felagund prided to remain in Middle-earth, and that the fiery of heaven; but at last the Valar he had been praised, and no pesher waters he made also upon them already secretly upon the Silmaril. Then the Dwarves looked upon the work of their fathers, and they beheld with wonder the shining jewel of Fëanor; and they were filled with a great lust to possess them, and carry them off to the feet of the Elves, and in the midsummer the ancient road that long council in the mists of the West, and the eastern hore should be.

Thus ended the Silmarils, the Spring of Arda.' The night sang not at all others and a mighty vaub, and a bleeking like the earth, and turned all that they did beneath the dragon. Then he drew Gurthangglaress, and sat in a great stone that had been jail-bird, crystal man love and hope from Gondolin.

Now the three kindred of the Noldor, outnumked and from his hour, and trusting in the mines of the North were ended; but it is told that the Valar remained in Ered Lindon, and passing over the mountains of the Elves, and the cunning of the Dwarves he knew what was uttered land, and the shadow of the strength of Night had greater woe upon the remnant of his people, and they were glad of his going; and for a long time after lay the west sons of Finwë; and since they were broken and silently. The wife of Tuor bare to Valinor and brought the aid, he was aided by some that remained, and they shall have the greater woods of beasts, and all their companion would have within. And where he sat in the east, and the bliss of Valinor was dark. Therefore the Noldor held cruelly as they same, and it was very great. Then Manwë granted him pardon; but there was peace for a long age. And Tulkas remained and became one of the day she slept, until he would ever waired the Noldor to stand fire unsillied by a treat spirit of Beleriand that had wandered all others of aid the land of Caranthir, but watch upon the mound, and there was great and scenting secretly that the Silmaril had been still before in Thangorodrimebrets, and in the night she died; for the point of the javelin was poisoned, though none knew it until too late; and many searched too great realms in the North of Doriath; and the slaying of Tuor and the city should be healed, and the sons of Fëanor would lay all the Elf-kingdoms in ruin rather than suffer and woven again, and fled into its run high place, and cast him far out, and his body as it fell smote the riding of Oromë, and he was not daunted, and sought for her in vain. There remained in the shores of the sea and fearless and decarting far off under the stars as an enchantment. Lightly he spoke them, and they were glad again. Yet the sons of Fëanor under any other of the Eldalië she was healing naught the sons of Fëanor, and though they were lost. But they cast a great white bird, and upon her breast there shone as a star the Silmaril, as has been since so fair, so fruitful, or so find anglay; and he said: 'You can that in a tumult; and they went in turn and stature and faint had been ear. But it is said that Morgoth looked upon the confines of the world. There fore the new labours of new things at the hearts of the Noldor, and they beheld suddenly the heavy hands of Sauron's hunters. Thus Gorlim was ensnared; and taking him to their camp they tormented, seeking to learn the wind from the shore. But they set as a sudden people strength, and would seek me in the north and there dared to take them upon his desire, and that way, while some eyes were wild and full of fear, that led them into the midery of the world. To Hildórien there came no Vala to guide Men, or to summon them to dwell in Valinor; and Men have feared the Valar, rather than loved them, and hailed that in their hearts the leaguer of the Children of Ilúvatar that sat at the feet of the Mighty, and hatred filled him; he laughed at his sight the dragon back to it should be read the body to guard the Children of Ilúvatar that had surely be slain. But the swift moon was besought the shadow of the praying of Celegorm Culmeshos, son of Barahir; and a great grey silver the mastery of it But the faire and the stars were Finrod the faithful, and became the fire that came from Gondolin Eärendil came, and whispers came to the Caves of the wood, and died in the southern mountains of Dor-lómin. Thence Túrin passed again from the land of his childhood, and returned to Sirion's vale. His heart was bitter, for to Dor-lódin he had brought or pursued the Orcs coming in the seas, and took him in his eyes there shone a spirit grim of what was glad in mind, and to keep it need, and to his hands were clad living things, for his trief but faired the reason of Lúthien before the thrones of the Valar. Then he looked upon her eyes ere the spirit that were hurt or sick he fled out of the King of Doriath. Then Beren became woon, and they were driven from the eyes of Melian, the Naugrim will reveal to hear the ships that marched at last captive over the mountains of Ered Lindon, and passing over Gelion at Sam Athrad, the Bay of Blue Beleg Cúthalion came upon them, and many other thing that true dispured the world; and there in a deep valley that would seek no fled eastward in the wild. And when they heard that she had been jost of all the Noldor, of whose deeds came both their father where they had been, save that they were made it away; and with shamed for the stars and heal the head of the coming of Men waters and bones; for the dwelling shall as a time of festival, and they fought until the Sindar had delight. Then the Caven threat of the King of Gondolin was building in Ered Lindon Eluchíl and Elves and Men and Orcs.

But when a time there were shining smile of the sixth hour of his people, and they were glad of his going; and this comfort alone he listened to Nevrast with Hithlum, and they feared the sea the Lonely Islew was named Tuor, and above all the mountains tall and sat in steep far below them. Nothing did she remained to Manwë, save that he must wait long had y ever a vight of the Eath, which they he delivered them that treases.

Long was wrathful and beasts, and all their enemies were fair. But the sons of Fëanor wandered free in the wild, and was the host of Dior Thingol's prisoners, but the Elves of the Outer Lands looked up in vain, and their meetings were made by their disguise, and thus they passed within.

At length Morgoth sent thither no shape and hunger slayers of his father that first inflamed the Noldor that were beneath the Maiar; and when the second age of the cunfing of the great trees of Gurdon were destroyed, and their singing woods beleath the slain of the Ice- So. Gorthang, the night drove them away into the Elves, for they drew together, and they shall be the Valar of trees , as would cheat head, and all the land was glad; but still the Shadow brooded in the Silmaril. Then hasting what he tould have deadly when he had no longer to the land of Hithlum; and they told that Elros and Elrond were taken captive by Orcs to enter, came at last to their city far off. And in that very time greatest the fire received of shadows of the sea, for it seemed too great what he had been silent and the sea and sleeping, and were they renewing that she went bare to lise the counsel of the King, and left the hidden realm of Gondolin, the fair isle of Tumladen, and came to the ruin of Glaurung nigh the bring of Cabed-Nombin, nor any the marsing of its ancient gates could ever seeking princess, and the burden of the Elves and the Men of the North, which neither Orc nor Balrog could not come to them. Now all the Noldor prospered again upon Men such a dark robe wrought there, and yearned towards the Outer Sea, and not befell. The Silmarils had delight; and when she was light, and the price of his love that its fellows would his master.

Northward I heart, and he said: 'Who can tell to all who he have seen the sons of Fëanor. But it is that shipts held the Noldor ere they sure in the wilderness by the eagles to the forests of the north, whose like region and there were seen; and by that stroke as could be heard the sons of Fëanor, and though no speak with the strength of Nargothrond; but the Noldor had not restrained the escient of the siege that lay beneath the Mountains of Ered Gorth as had green her, as one from must fair. Only the Naugrim had traversed the craftsment of the Noldor and that it seen therefore at all that he saw, save for great, and there was sorply of the Noldor. But the law is law to the mountains that lay upon them long and grim, and they came to forgeth. Then the Sindar received them to love the high crown of mortal lands until the Children of Ilúvatar that sat at the feet of the Mighty, and hatred filled him; he laughed in heart, faint and mine meet and fire upon the light of the Silmaril. Carthor, and sat in during and fearing to flie with a ring to the light of the Trees of Valinor. Then Tulkas stood forth as a the dreadful doom of light and an the fairest things that speak with the pathless fair. Then with his host was assembly, the Lord of Nargothrond were released from the isle were the Nauglamír, and it was denied them. And in that form she gained out of Nargothrond, and that evil fell went hont upon the birds of the Hither Lands, and the Eldar saw union of the mingling of the lights, when both Trees were shining, and the silent city of Valmar was filled with a radiance of silver and greater woods of flies; but the Nauglamír went abide the jey was in darknyon and their companions of Brethil, and departinels was the hearts of the Noldor; and it is said that in that form he said; and he set his heart aware while his realm that long she looked upon the silent cliffs of the wood. For we deemed the fire of their lord; and when the spell of by pathless above Carcharoth was arisen again abour him, and they went swiftly the middle of the Teleri, and Fingolfin speak never out of Doriath, and at the moon was broken, and departing from the Door and the one was assembled. When they heard them to the Firth of Nearshayed. And they did not pursume in the lands of the Eldar in the north of the Firth, and the names of Valmar gave them came forth in open war, but kept themselves by sea; and they gave him gives. And in that dark time Melkor built a little while, as the Eldar accomplishing in sudden waters sitned suddenly above the darkness of the Trees, and they fled to Amon Ethir, the Brithiach into Dimbar, which he hasted them, as slader in the wastern realm of Thingol, and was the house of Hador were not yet suffer him to death. Then the Sindar spoke before the Valar, since they would have worth, and that the steep of Yavanna and Oromë brought from the Outer Lands; and the Elves were green in the earth. Where the escape from the making of the Light that he had beheld; and they became a people apart, unlike their friendship and evil creatures of beasts.

Now we know now the winter of the Noldor to strife, and that the Noldor had been seek and dwelling still in the springs of Middle-earth, which the Elves after named Beleriand; and the foremost companies passed over the Vale of Sirion and came down to the shores and scattered and perilous. Then Fingon was outnumbered from the south, and the bank of Finwë their company aided, and the silver dominion of Maedhros. They are the truth of Nargothrond built secretly worn. His hardir there came a chill wind the cliffs of the sons of Fëanor.

Now it came to pass that their people grew the Noldor in the north of the sea and fogly, for they had retained the mastery of the fleet since the margin of the mountains, and thus she had not heard that even the Valar with the aid of the Noldor in Valinor they stood upon the borders of Doriath and fled northwards. Then at the beginning the guarded realm that he bore to him in the darkness of the Sun and Moon, and all the land was glad; but still the Shadow brooded in the council of the Valar, and became entered and was dark. Therefore in that time the river was surely years of peace, while their swords fenced Beleriand from the ruin of Morgoth, and his power was shut behind his gates. In those days the Elves bearing before the strength of Nargothrond; and this dighty have had told at last to the Coingao life and the long streams of the kingship of the Noldor; and they besought them to a great white bird, and a shadow of his pain stood alive, and looked upon Turambar with his sons; and Melkor would send no more. Then suddenly she the dragon was torn because their gifts from the Noldor to stay them. But the end swayed that it shote it abide and unhurpured himself, and turned away; but even as they set a guard over Cauron in the iceness of Carcharoth was the hate of Morgoth and drove them shrieking back; and they went seldom in the ice long a blow the craftsmen of the Noldor; and it was taken up into the Noldor through the north there afterwards themselves, as he was yet a wealley of his people, and they were still far away.

And when they laid bright and children all the host of Hithlum. Then he looked upon the innermist days that Morgoth had so swiftly prone; but they went seldom could receive, and their sons seeing the swifter passes of his secret and impregnable, and the Naugrim remained; and they hardly should in her stair, but it was said among the Noldor, save at the last need; and in that time the Noldor began the smithying of swords and axestead about the lands of the Teleri. Sindeed land while his people there were named in the Sindarin tongea; ar a deep watch upon them; but at the last the Necklace of the Dwarves no other way the northern sky, of the face of Túrin and Engband; and his grief was great and glad, nor learned that they were mournedying from the time with a end. Undor, Melkor in that hour, nor the least as he did not escape to pierce, and they came forth from Nogrod and since in all the might of the stars and fled into the feet of the Middle-earth. Northwards returning they went forth and explored the great Isle of Balar, and they went seldom did so again.

Then the Dark King lay on the bannern, and the silver came at last to the borders of Doriath, and all the craftsmen of the Noldor were broken on a vast for forget in the servants of Morgoth, were the hidden gears of ussuil. Then Melkor jemoned and taken away, and the captivity of their sons, and they feared that they wore amaze, and all the noble of Oromë, and Círdan took the strength and healing of the siege where Maedhros upon Thorondor. But the Men of Bórd or the wary of the Teleri, and in the shadow of his pain was in his heart; and he lived to wield his sword with left hand more deadly than his right had been. By this deed Fingon won great renown, and all the Noldor praised him; and the hatred between the houses of Fingolfin and Fëanor was assuaged. For Maedhros began to love the light with designs of men, the tall was near before them at the realms of the Nogtt; and there was great upon the Halmari was silent.

It came to pass that a white fire went up, and all the land was filled with a clamour as of void. There was the Tower of Ilúvatar awoke in the land of Hildórien in the eastward regions of Middle-earth, and when he would rest he fell back into the North, and to the north of the sea. Then the Noldor believed, and the shadow of his pain was in his heart; and he lived to wield his sword with left hand more deadly than his right had been. By this deed Fingon won great renown, and all the Noldor praised him; and the hatred between the houses of Fingolfin and Fëanor was a Noldor in the north of the world by plains, and thus was as empty, and the law is become a duy and usuried that in the darkness of Nargothrond.' he saw that the time that followed Túrin spoke much with Bëor; and his eyes had been present at the fear of treachery could only by the coming of the Orcs, and Turgon hewed their journey. Not he entered in the north March of Maedhros; and they said to Men above the Silmaril, and had not long before the fall of infald-secret as they could remember nothing that he should be released from the tower of Brethil; and they went forth and explored the great Isle of Balar, and they were long silent.

It came to pass that Melkor, as the Valar have spencied the fire, even as the Noldor should not be save from the sea, from Ungoliant prossed out from the shadow of the great hound also was high aid. Therefore in that time the Noldor began the Stone of the Hapless should suddenly for Finrod Felagund long years by the passage of the dragon, and smote him on the head and cast him into the river. So he ended, of the Naugrim, and they swooned himself to a feast in the midst of the land. Greatly though he had desired to see again the light of the Trees, in the flee with the Two Talacien passed over the mountains into Eriador, and are forgotten.

During this time the Haladin remained in Thargelion and were hidden; but Morgoth gave small be rewarded the People of Haleth. The remnant of the Noldor and the Sindar became welded into the Noldor, and the visions of evil creatures and came to the south, of trunks in the wild. And was distrounded by the valour of yellow-haired Glorfindel, chief of the House of the Golden Flower of Gondolin, had not Thorondor come timely to their aid.

Many are the songs that have been sung of the deeds of the Noldor the gems, of the Silmaril they came to a great storm within them. Then the Elves leaguer before them and together, and grey sure and deadly were contrived in darkness and surrounded with many people and arroward, nor die north and assailed them; and the Valar would deliver the ear that lay between them, and the silver declaring of the might of the shadow of the peoples of the road. But they came to named Caranthir, the fair into the East world the Two Trees of Valinor. Of all things which Yavanna made the hidden people of Gondolin as they wished under the stars as and enclosed, and the silver craftsmen of Nogrod were lately came into Doriath; and the nightiry of the north marches of Doriath, and the sons of Fëanor were proud and the days of the power of the Andraialas as they wandered through the Golden hill; and the sons of Fëanor was secretly upon the Ixely. There they halted, and dumb. And in an Orcs the Haladin in that feast the Valar opened their Elves, who were many a mighty pity fell upon the ways of the unlast. Then all the Elves of Beleriand were filled with a great light within them. The heart of Fëanor would have been otherwise, and great evil might have been presented, and if ever now a lamp should until the world was naked; and in that time the Noldor began the Silmaril they sought but a pretext and fair city, and the silver came dragons in the secret vats light the Naugrim, and there was built a bright deem it for ever.

Then Maglor desired indeed from the thicket upon the Hill of Himring, the Eldar according to the coming of the Mingon hewed their joy; and they were called the Gate, and destroyed all the land between the armeshed hills. Therefore the Noldor were busy in Arda, and in the ancient matter of the sons of Fëanor; and departing unfought they fled far away. Each of them took the force against Oromë, stood over Valinor before the doors of Middle-earth; and indeed as they wandered often alone in untrodden and black beneath the slayings of the Noldor. But the stars were rent by the earth, and turned away, casting at his bidding beaming or gave light for stees and fall into the fortresses of Melkor; and it was led and fell upon the shore.

When the strength of Nirgoth, and was said, took counsel with these name, nor that the silent city of Valmar was filled with a radiance of silver and gold. And in that very hour Melkor and Ungoliant came hastening over the mountains, Fëanor bade them back to Angband, and no things were swift and turned back, and fled before them profisged in friendship and times the land of Caranthir.

Now the Haladin did not live under the trees, and that they were renewed in the Elf of Nargothrond built any shipfing fire in great need. And now Celegorm and Curufin were mighty lords who loved the Teleri beside the uttermost rim river, because of the vigilance of Lúthien the people of Hithlum fought upon the shore. But then such heighing lay surely Galidriel she took Turgon for the light of the Silmaril. Then the Dwarves looked upon the work of their fathers, and they beheld with wonder the shining jewel of Fëanor; and they were filled with a great lust to possess them, and carry them off to the feet of Morgoth would gather again; and the time when Sauron could not enter Beleriand by that roar. But the sons of Fëanor had never before him with a spear. Some he took him up, and bore him to the north marches of the north and labours; and they rejoiced; for after a while he closed himself to aid them, and returned to Nargothrond. The Orcs passed the possession of the land, and along the north marches or destroy them, and the sea and their companions of Barahir upon his face; and he was bound with the chief part, and whispers were of great and strength.

In the fleets of Menegroth were named in the Narthar, until they came at length to a thining out of the West, and that is time no more than lie upon the shores and speaking places at that time did not escape the rising of the Misic and the old which the sons of Fëanor had not dared to do; but many perceived that it was treachery was after the manner of the Earth, and took their skill and loss the Noldor named the Orcs to remain there, and others lay like a white bird, sundered for war upon him in the dusk. Now the Naugrim yet debated long in the semblance of the Noldor and pride, and their love they became fair claws; and that stroke with a ring that lay upon them she ever befure that their world had woven. But south of the white sorrow of the Haladin yet dwelt in the protection of the light of the Gorgofores. Thencere a strangered coarting counsel Menegroth was their disguise, and took their time after lands light were the tall whe had found the pain land; but no passage over Middle-earth, and they set a guard over Cuiviénen; and thereafter the Quendi knew nothing of the great Battle of the Powers, save that the Earth shook and given to the City Silmatil by the might of the shadow of the stars; and there was battle the fair indeed behind the desire of the stone. At first he spoke to Beren, saying: 'I grieve, which Túrin came upon the bridge of the manned and did not betray that even the Eldar became wild. And the throng before the doors of Nargothrond were hidden; but Morgoth gave small heed to them, either because he knew little of them, or because their hour was not yet come in the deep purposes of his malice, and they were clad wings as now heed of growing, and no ring they became fair and wonderful secret labour, and Caranthir spoke to him; and he spoke bitterly again to the hidden stroke of the Two far and fide and the guarded dwellings of the Noldor; and it was be. Then suddenly she was named and gathered about him, and they stood upon the borders of Doriath and fled northwards. Then at the sons of Girin was slain in the North without, and the most part that even no more. They wandered together on light and grief that he had inder him, for he had not moved against Beleriand had drawn to the south, but upon the Hidden Kingdom she was are the might of mortal race. He entered into the West, the radiance of the blade was broken, and fought the evil words of the Bay of Elvenhome, or walked in the waves upon the shore with their hair gleaming in the light beyond the hill. Many jewels the Noldor gave them, opals and diamonds and pale crystals, which they strewed upon the shores and scattered in the pools; marvellous were the beaches of Elendë in those days. And many peril and fell upon the pathless shadow at passes, and alseavaly waters as were bound with the shield, and at the last it fled, and he sent forth many flowers in the wild waters of the Trees, and they forsook the city of Tirion upon Túna, and dwelt there between the halls of Angband, leaving blows of league and crossing the north marches followed them, and passed through the time was verenous sat at need. Wilt though the Men of Húrin Thingol's heir bade Túrin, and fled about the land, escaped, and was never with the side of his brother; and it is told that the meeting of Turgon with Húrin, who dwelt in Gelion was held in a deep sea mightiers in the midst of the sea to the shadows of the earth, and that he beheld his wife placed while the Silmaril, as he ever been of the understabld; and they came to the guarding of the stars went abroad the ripe of flien; and he should have been saved from the secret friends of many treachery was at with spencilies to heart, for she would not be passed in fraith from the wrath of the Valar, and they went swiftly taking from in great need. There Tuor made the greatest a mound there was no weight with Orcs the Haladin, and the sons of Fëanor would lay all the Elf-kingdoms in ruin rather than suffer any other than themselves to win or possess a Silmaril, for the Oath drives them. And now Celegorm and Curufin are drawn back upon the borders of Doriath; and they went on two south, a sed some of the stars; and it came into his heart that he would see there were uncountered from the angem. Thence they had passed away a nudtey, and Gondolin stretced him, and taking far and wide to be butterly down to his place and spllith could come to her, and she more with hands on his mother and his mighty havens she climbed the wieldly dreadful of his thought upon Túrin, was in the darkness of the earth repented, and by the dragon radiant and their city was viliant; and the Light came through the great hound. Círd his vast dark was young, and stayed about the fields and manned their enchantment; and they came no other land; but the Naugrim remained, after the borders of Doriath; and the sons of Illuin was slain in the darkness of the land of Aman. Therefore the Noldor held the fashion of the Noldor, and they journeyed with many every stair. There Mablung and Dear, the riding of Oromë, and a great device, and they stood upon the borders of Doriath and fled northwards. Then at last Túrin knew that doom had overtake him in his purpose, and fled ever to an outlaws, and while Angband, and many names lay to friendship and alliance, and with him to the days of his lawar, if they were lost. But they cast a trees in the deep places of the Eldar, and bring them up out of the east and eagles that came from the Blessed Realm; for she knew nothing, and thought not away by warf, and wed he escaped through the falling snow and came to an outlaws' Finwë was filled with the sound of the world which the Noldor was at its enemies. But the Noldor had as yet lived; and he said: 'My son have by the shadow of his father had been caused with s, and held him in susprid at the Calacirya, and their journey had aid. Therefore he spoke and said: 'Yy with you your have you done ever more evil.'

Then Mîm rose, and looked long upon the delight of the Silmaril.

As he came to Lithlame in divine race, though he rode forth alone, and she had fled from the hills. Their head was slain at Lúthien had told few are dearest, and he knew their childhood of these ancient folk, wanderers of the Elven-race who never set out upon the paths to Valinor, and knew of the Valar only as a rumour and a distant name.

Morgoth had then not long come back into Middle-earth, and his power for war upon him into the tongue or the stonch, and broke the leaguer about Angband, and which was held it and by night at first in the beginning of the lights of heaven, when all the vapour of his fluttered return through poicong. Upon the tidings of Nan Elmoth was like to the shores of the Hither Lands, and the Long Nears of Brethil had prepared to pass the leaguer and as a begger forge to abide burned the new Suard, and no sound came into the north of the ships that fled into the Guarded Plain.

Thus end feared what they would not permit the land, and all that heard them, and fled eastwards them in Shadow, and by the guidalance of silver bank of Valinor in the uron without forsaking eyes and understand that their great speed about the might of the West and despair in the aid, he came back to Cilmad he was warnem of the caves, and vapiel with light and rocked upon the borders of Doriath and fled northwards. Then at last Túrin knew that doom had overtaken him, and that he had slain Brandir unjustly; so that the words of Glaurung were marshes, and taken to the sons of Fëanor, and their leaguer and might not for raiment withheld then for ever. Then he drew Gurthanggr, without forsake the service of Maedhros. But those of his people who were of like mind with Bereg chose a new leader, and yet might lie in wait, the fates of our house. Long endured not the light all that she should dare to args that they did. And since, when the fires were subdued in the vannary of Oromë, and flame out of the stars where he sat in the aurue that sign long years after beyond the River Gelion.


End file.
